Chocolate Nests
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Easter Solangelo Rated T but pure undiluted fluff. (Note. This is a cannoning oneshot, not an already cannoned). Nico, likes Easter, yes, but why isn't he joining the Camp Egghunt? The answer? Will. So what does he do instead, and where does it lead him?


_**AN: Happy Easter! Or day after Easter. In my defence I was working on this yesterday, throughout the day when I could, but I also only started this yesterday. And I went to my Grandma and Grandad's for an Easter egg hunt so I had to type some of it only my phone (don't worry I triple checked all of that). But, I managed to download some songs so I was happily typing to and from their house (that's 2 hours right there). But alas, one must socially interact. And eat, I'm too awkward to get much food so I basically ate prawn toast. I do love prawn toast though. Oh, and the reason I haven't done anything is because, as explained previously, my friend made me give up fanfiction for lent basically, thought I did type a few bits to the next chapter of In Love With a Wanted Hero, I honestly took it as an excuse to be lazy, buuuut I'm back so I'll get to work on finding my plan (yes, I lost about all of it. No jokes. Kill me) and getting the next chapter up soon, but for now, enjoy this Easter special! (I do always do one for holidays now don't I). Enjoy, tell me what you think, dear darling readers! Oh, and Fi ;)**_

 **Chocolate Nests**

Okay, Nico had a confession to make... fine, two, but you're only hearing one, okay?

The truth is, Nico actually really liked Easter. What? Who wouldn't like free chocolate? Well, aside from those unfortunate enough to be allergic the heavenly substance - you poor, poor souls. Stay strong.

Back on topic, as I said, Nico really liked Easter, yet, currently as the majority of camp was on a massive Olympian style egg hunt, Nico remained in his cabin. In a state of semi denial. Hiding.

You are all probably wondering why, but to be perfectly honest, I'm sure you can easily guess, even if only a partial part of the reason, even if Nico tries to persuade himself otherwise. The answer to your unspoken question is, quite simply, Will. And I don't need to speak his last name for you to know exactly who I'm sure.

Though I guess that doesn't quite explain entirely why Nico had wound up elbow deep in chocolate mix and frosted shreddies.

"What the... am I making chocolate nests? _Why_ exactly am I making chocolate nests?!" Nico muttered once he realised what he was unconsciously doing, previously too deep in an inner turmoil. What to know about what? Let's have a see.

Nico had wanted to go on the egg hunt with - no, rather _alone,_ but alas, Will had knocked on his door in the early hours of the morning before the hunt, asking with that cursed beaming smile with dazzling blue eyes sparkling with childlike happiness if Nico wanted to team up with him for the hunt. Now is where the issue was, if Will was going to continue looking like that, considering Nico was already blushing like some kind of majorly crushing schoolgirl (not too far from the truth to be honest now is it?) because of it, Nico wasn't exactly going to last was he, especially not his self restraint - which was definitely already weakening, so with the last of Nico turned him down, giving the excuse of recovering from a shadow travel to visit his father (as you can guess, he was lying through his teeth, yes he'd visited his father, but he had no need of any recovery time) then promptly shut the door before Will decided to scold or look after him or something equally Will-like. Plus he didn't want to see that radiant smile upon his face falter. Hades he wanted to his that smile... Maybe he shouldn't use the exclamation of Hades, and yes, Nico finally admitted to himself, he had a dam crush on the ball of sunshine.

Nico sighed with a resigned air and continued making the nests however his mind never strayed from Will...

Okay! Let's leave Nico _some_ private thoughts. And I get the feeling some of the ones to come are better left in his mind.

*0oOo0*

Nico had a rather world-ending dilemma. Well, at least it felt like it. He'd run out of mini eggs. He was _out of mini eggs_.

If you had been watching Nico for the previous ten minutes or so, you would have seen a madman running around franticly as if looking for the only way he could live by searching _everywhere,_ even under the mattress. Again, madman.

Suddenly, a knock on the door cut through Nico's crazy hunting rampage through his cabin. He attempted to pat down his wild and chocolate splattered hair (always best to not ask), smoothed his wrinkled red and chocolate stained black apron (again, really best _not_ to ask) and faked calmness as he walked to answer the door, standing in the best place to hide the most of the chaos behind that he could. Unfortunately that didn't really do much, but Nico opened the door regardless.

Whether a good thing or a bad thing, Nico's mood immediately improved when he was greeted with the glowing face of Will, thought Will appeared both confused and concerned, his expression wavering from happy to either mild or extreme horror before almost instantly switching back, trying to not look anywhere else other than Nico's face. This Nico found confusing, then remembered the state of himself and room behind.

Nervously, Nico let out a small laugh, tucking a small strand of hair behind his ear and fiddled with his skull ring. For some reason, Will seemed to blush, looking as if he were trying to say something without looking at Nico but not looking anywhere but Nico.

"...do you want to come-" Nico started awkwardly, then noticed Will two baskets of eggs. Chocolate eggs. "Will...do you have any mini eggs?" Nico asked sweetly, causing a tiny flicker of worry to shoot across Will's red face.

"Um, yes, I found three packets of them." Uncertainly, Will replied, quickly diving into the baskets and holding them up.

You know how in some cartoons and anime and a character becomes either mischievous or see something they like, their eyes are suddenly in shadow and yellow four pointed stars, often alongside an evil looking smile? Yes? Well, that's how Will would've described Nico in this moment before he snatched the bags and became a blur as he ran into the kitchen.

Hesitantly, fearing what he'd find, Will followed Nico, with a strong air of caution mind you. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he peered round to look inside before stepping inside in wonderment.

Meanwhile, as Will tried to take in what Nico had been doing for the most of the day, Nico was busy quickly placing three eggs in the remaining empty nests. Once he was done, Nico stepped back and proudly admired his work, proceeding to pick up a few of the many scattered packets colouring the floor.

After he'd tidied a bit, he turned to see Will still staring in awe at his, ahem, _numerous_ creations. He looks so cute like that.

"Huh?" Will turned bright red and looked at Nico, embarrassed and questioning.

Nico was confused by Will's reaction to whatever it was, then he realised he'd done something so cliché, "I said that out loud didn't I?" He groaned, holding his head in his hands, "Please don't hate me."

Will forced a laugh, still tomato red, "Why would I hate you, all you did was call me cute..." Will grinned uncertainly, shifting from one foot to the other.

Simply, Nico just looked up at Will with an expression that said, quite unamused, ' _really?_ '. Sighing, Nico stepped closer to Will and quickly moved his hands to cup Will's head, bringing it down and then kissing him briefly before quickly stepping away and pretending to busy himself after saying quietly, "How stupid are you?"

A few seconds passed and Will had yet to move, so, annoyed, Nico turned round, ready to tell him to leave since he obviously didn't feel the same, but was caught offguard when Will's lips smashed into Nico's again.

Why don't we leave them to it for a bit.

*0oOo0*

Sat in Will's lap, Nico turned to face him, his hair ruffled and speckled with bits chocolate, cheeks still stained red, Nico probably didn't look much better himself, but Will's smile seemed brighter than before which added to how beautiful he looked to Nico in the moment.

"Hey, Will? What did you want anyway, you never said why you knocked." Nico asked, kissing Will's jaw gently. Will's face was almost entirely engulfed in the red that overcame him - all except his glowing golden freckles (though he denied all knowledge of them glowing, they so did).

"You said you weren't up for the hunt, so I, well, erm, I kind of used both my basket and the one I made you and got the eggs for you..." Will trailed off, averting his eyes from Nico.

If he had been looking, he would've seen Nico's eyes widen in adoration and he would've been prepared when Nico launched himself at him, peppering him in kisses.

"Grazie millie il mio sole." Nico breathed, truly smiling, a rare thing around others, but something common only with Will.

"I'm going to have to learn Italian, aren't I." Will mock sighed before laughing, "I'm afraid I'm pretty awful at languages."

"I said thank you my sunshine." Nico replied, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome, _my_ Death boy."

"Please don't call me that..."

"I'm going to call you Death boy forever my little Death boy! But seriously, what are we going to do with all you chocolate nests? _How many did you make_?!"

"I think I should tell you now Sunshine, but, I used Percy's cabin to store some, and by that I mean I filled his cabin and all of them had blue mini eggs. Oh, and your mattress is now made of chocolate nests."

"...you're enduring Annabeth's wrath alone when she finds out."

"I love you?"

 _ **AN: And that is the end. Whoop! Only one day late! By the way, they probably handed out or sold the nests to campers, so don't worry. Oh and, please say I'm not the only one to run away when a relative tries to praise or brag and boast about me. Anywho, hope you had a good Easter full of chocolate or a substitute if you're allergic or not allowed it etc. I certainly have a lot of chocolate to get through, and that's all from me for now, I'm going to see if my panda mouse works by trying to use my laptop on my desk...might have to tidy a bit. Cya later and have a good day!**_

 _ **'Easter, the only time it's okay to put all your eggs in one basket.' ~The image was cropped so I don't know let's say it was Santa.**_

 _ **~Jojo (I consider my Easter name to be Bunny Jojo or Jojo Egghunt).**_


End file.
